Portrait
by GothicGirl-TX
Summary: One-Shot: Wonder Woman reflects on the founding members of the Justice League. Takes place after the series finale. BM/WW - because that is how it should be damnit!


-This is post JLU and is a one-shot from Diana POV. I am a BM/WW shipper but I am not sure there is an easy way for either of them to find love together. As a good friend said to me, "Love makes everything complicated." For Bruce and Diana I imagine it is ten times more complicated because of who they are and what they do. But, deep down I think Batman does care for Wonder Woman but will not allow himself to let go.-

Diana, Princess of Themyscira and Wonder Woman, walked through the main hall of the Justice League's new North American Headquarters. Today was the first meeting of the founding members since the operations moved to Earth. Sometimes she missed the solitude of the Watchtower, but the benefit of being on the planet outweighed anything they lost from their perch above the clouds.

It was early and she was the first of them to arrive. While she had been present for the official grand opening she had not spent any time here, busy as she was with natural disasters and diplomatic missions for Themyscira.

The building was beautiful, crafted from pale granite and heavy stone, but not intimidating. They had decided to build it no more than five stories tall and had made sure there were areas dedicated for tours and citizen action committees. Transparency was key this time.

Along the walls off the main hall hung portraits of the founding members painted by an artist who also painted portraits for presidents and kings. She walked slowly along, looking at each portrait in turn, thinking about the people that were practically her family. Since she had arrived in Man's world these people had been her near constant companions, her teammates, and her friends. She loved them all dearly.

The first painting was of Wally, the Flash. His childlike enthusiasm masked a serious and dedicated soul who sought justice. He was a comedian but he was also loyal and incredibly endearing. His lighthearted nature was the heart of the League, and the balance they needed against becoming too serious, or even worse.

Next was Shayera Hol, her green eyes intent and her face serious. Things had not been easy between them since the invasion, but there was improvement. She remembered how she had battled along side her in the Underworld and how that had changed things between them. Shayera was still working to earn the people's trust, but within the confines of the League there was no longer doubt about her loyalties.

J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, was next. She felt for J'onn in a way she did not feel for the other members of the League. Of all of them he had lost the most, struggled the most, and had the most to learn. With his home world destroyed he fought to find his place among the inhabitants of Earth. He was making progress to that end, and maybe one day he would find real happiness. She wished that for him.

Green Lantern's painting was next and she smiled. He had been terribly uncomfortable during the sitting, but had borne it with incredible good humor. John Stewart was dedicated to fighting evil, a pursuit she respected. In battle he was a fierce warrior who had an agile mind and knowledge of group combat that had served the League well in the past. He was troubled by his feelings for Shayera, her past betrayal, and the feelings he was still working out with Vixen. Diana hoped he would find happiness. She felt he deserved it.

Her portrait was next. She grimaced at the somewhat romanticized look the artist had given her. Man's world had changed her, she knew, but she could not say if all the changes were for the best. She still liked who she was and she still held her beliefs and ideals while growing to accept new ideas. She could not deny a certain loss of innocence that made her long for the past, but she would not go back. Could not go back.

Next to her portrait was Kal. Superman embodied the spirit on which the Justice League was founded and was by far the most respected and popular member of the League. He was also the person she trusted most when things were bad. She could not deny he was attractive, with his combination of good looks, startling physical size, and kind heart. But Lois held that heart, and the love they shared was beautiful. In this quiet moment she reflected on it and admitted she was a little jealous of what they had together, but not of them personally.

With that thought she looked at the portrait of the some-time member of the League and financier, Batman. She paused before his portrait and looked at the square set of his jaw, the fathomless eyes, and the hard line of his lips. His was the only portrait painted from a photograph. He had simply refused to sit.

He was fascinating to her on so many levels. His pursuit of justice was noble, but his easy embrace of darkness and obsession was troubling. They shared very little in common on a superficial level, and often he made her feel naïve or worse, silly. But, she respected his mind and trusted his judgment when it came to strategy. More than any member of the League it was his approval she sought most, his council she sought when a problem troubled her.

While on missions with him she had talked with him, when he was in the mood to talk. When they had talked she had always found him stimulating to debate with. They had differing ideas on the goals of mankind and he did not mince words with her. Nor did she. When she did score an occasional point against him he would accept his defeat good-naturedly. His mind had been the first thing to attract her, but she also found the shadows he hovered in oddly compelling. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was the excitement of something new? She had no idea.

Drawing closer to his portrait she wondered what it would be like to be loved by him? She remembered, on that rooftop many months ago when he had listed all the reasons a relationship between then would not work after she had suggested they consider going out. Yet, he had risked something precious, his pride, to save her from her fate as a pig.

She remembered his hands covered in dust and rock when he had tried to dig her out from under the missile in Gorilla City. That was his first hint of feeling something more for her than just friendship. Her heart quivered remembering the way it had felt to dance with him, the startling thrill to find him waiting for her in her room after a night out, the dawning realization that Bruce Wayne and Batman were one.

With a sigh she recalled their only kiss. Yes, it had been a diversion, but for her it was so much more. Even now she could feel his lips against hers. That kiss haunted her deepest dreams.

But, it had been months since he had contacted her or the League. Gotham needed his full attention. Superman had told her he would take a step back for a while. She sighed, thinking maybe it was for the best. They would never work. She stepped back from the painting and turned to the hall that led to the meeting room when a shadow caught her eye. Peering more closely she saw the shadows come into focus.

Batman.

How long had he been watching her? A hot blush crept up her neck and she prayed to Hera that he would not notice. Pulling back her shoulders, keeping her eyes focused on him, she waited for him to step forward. After a moment he did.

"Hello Batman," she said with genuine warmth. "It is good to see you."

"Hello Diana," he said, his deep voice still carried the neutral inflection he always used when in his Dark Knight persona. It was not a warm greeting. Not that she expected one.

"I didn't think anyone would be here this early." Diana looked around the hall. "It's been a few months since I have been back. I wanted to take a moment and look around." She shifted when he said nothing. "The portraits are a nice touch."

He did not reply but looked past her to the framed pictures. She was dangerously close to babbling and bit her lip to stem the flow of inane chatter. Amazons did not blabber she reminded herself. At least, they never used to. But this man had challenged many of the ideas she held true about herself. Damn him.

"I'm going to get an iced mocha," she said and moved to walk around him. Yes, she was in full a full retreat but what could she do? Being near him this way reminded her how she missed him, even if he was only a friend, and she was afraid she would say something she would regret later. Rejection stung. She learned that the hard way.

Before she could pass him he put his hand on her arm. She stilled instantly.

"Why did you spend so much time looking at my portrait?"

She cringed inwardly, but her voice remained cool. "I was admiring how the artist captured you from the photograph you sent."

It was not a lie, she could not lie to him, but it was not the complete truth. How could she tell him she was thinking of their shared kiss, or the way he held her when they danced? Batman had been clear, he was not interested and she would not lower herself to beg. Amazons did not beg.

"Your painting is all wrong," he said suddenly and tugged arm so she faced the portraits again.

Slightly indignant she said, "In what way?"

"The artist didn't see your inner strength. Otherwise he would not have painted you with that moon-eyed look."

"Moon-eyed?" she said, not sure how to respond but thinking insulted was a good place to start. "It was supposed to be beautiful."

"If he had seen beneath your superficial beauty," he went on as if she had not spoken, "he could have captured the real you. That is what is truly beautiful."

"Thank you," she said softly, turning her head to hide her warm cheeks. Did he really say she was a beautiful person?

He released her arm and said briskly, "See you at the meeting."

Too stunned to say anything she nodded and waited until he had walked down the hall before she released her breath. The man had a way of churning her up inside. Maybe it would never work between them, but he had given her yet another memory to cherish.

-end-


End file.
